The boy wo a girlfriend 2nd generation
by neopyro
Summary: Godric, Raven and Ginny's first year at Hogwarts. In godric's pov. Read the first book before this


The boy without a girlfriend: The second generation  
  
Note: You should read the first story before you read this. If it has been awhile since you last read that story then you should at least read the last two chappies.  
  
Year 1: Ginny, Godric and Raven's First year at Hogwarts. In Godric's POV. (Sorry all but Newton and Sam start next year)  
  
A/n Ba ba ba bum! Bum bum! Ba da dum dadada dum! The Sequel is here! You get to see the Potter triplets in action. Hey, I promised a sequel and a sequel you get. So without further ado, The boy without a girlfriend: The second generation! Chapter 1.  
  
Godric woke in his bed in Abnorm Alley on June 30th. It was early. Not even Raven was up yet and Ginny wouldn't be up for at least 6 more hours. He had showered the night before, so he changed, left his parents a note and went off into the alley. Abnorm Alley was the biggest all magic area in all of Europe. It was built right after Voldemort's fall since there wasn't any more evil. The alley was a underground tunnel of shops that led from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade. We lived about 10 miles from Hogsmeade and 12 from Hogwarts. Tomorrow was Godric, and the other two's birthday. He had got his sisters presents, despite him knowing that he would receive nothing back.  
  
It still irked him at the lack of wards and protection of Abnorm Alley. If there was more evil out there then this place was doomed. .  
  
His hair had stopped changing color last year. Around age six his eyes were color changing. That also stopped last year. He had to admit, when his hair turned pink every third Tuesday, It was a pain. Thankfully, that was gone now. Now he had shaggy mussed-up, untameable, blue hair. It was like his father's hair. Messy as heck and a comb was useless.  
  
He heard his friend, Newton calling him.  
  
"Hey! Godric! Come Here!" Newton yelled from the Trolly station (upon the creation of the alley, they built carts identical to the ones in Gringotts, for usage in the alley. There is a trolley station every mile from Hogsmeade to Diagon alley.)  
  
Godric ran over.  
  
"Hey Newton, what's up?" Godric asked  
  
"Not much. I'm off to get some money from my vault at Gringotts for some tricks at Zonko's." Newton replied  
  
"Cool. Hey, I got a Complete works of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes yesterday. Oh, and that reminds me. You still owe me fifteen Galleons from that one bet last week. "  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll pay you after I go to Gringotts. I'll meet you at Zonko's?"  
  
"Sure. See you there."  
  
---------1 hour later---------  
  
"What took you?" Godric asked  
  
"Rubbernecking. Someone did something to Zimmerberry's. Backed up for a good 50 yards." Newton replied (A/n Zimmerberry's is A wizard clothes store that I made up.)  
  
"Yeah. I set off a dung bomb in there. They're still cleaning." Godric replied  
  
"SWEET!" Newton said "Here's your money." He added, handing over a sack of Galleons.  
  
"Want to head on over to the Quidditch Pitch?" Godric asked  
  
"Sure."  
  
Godric's dad and Newton's dad built a quidditch pitch in the alley and were making major money selling off field time. Plus it was home to the Abnorm Aardvarks. Harry and Ron used to play for the Aardvarks but retired after six straight championships. This evening the Aardvarks were playing the Chudley Cannons. Godric always tried to help out before the matches.  
  
Six hours later, Godric had helped the staff prepare, Had breakfast and lunch, bewitched an entire package of marbles to follow Newton's uncle Percival (Percy) and composed a list of pranks to pull at Hogwarts with Uncles Fred and George. Godric was now walking towards The Horntail Diner with Newton to meet both families to go to the game.  
  
It was then, that Godric saw her. Long firey red hair, gray eyes, long legs... Godric had stopped and was staring. He was about to drool when Newton elbowed him.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Newton asked  
  
It took Godric a moment to get a grasp back on coherent speech. "Look at her." He said, turning to his friend pointing in the general direction of "her".  
  
"Where?" Newton asked  
  
Godric turned back to realize she was gone.  
  
His stomach did a flipflop.  
  
'hmm' Newton thought 'he's whipped already.'  
  
END!  
  
Next chapter you get to see the quidditch game. So who is this mysterious girl? Who will win in Quidditch? The Aardvarks or the Cannons?  
  
You'll see.  
  
Tootles  
  
Neopyro, Mega Marshmellow Master 


End file.
